The embodiments herein relate generally to alignment platforms, and more particularly, to an optical platform system for alignment of digital display device to a small telescope or binoculars.
Digital display devices such as compact digital cameras and smartphone cameras have limited ability to magnify an image. One approach to magnifying a digital device image is to place a magnifying device in front of the digital device lens. However, the main problem with existing camera/smartphone and for example, binocular combinations is that the highly magnified image is prone to camera shake which creates a blurry image.
As can be seen, there is a need for an optical platform that can alignment and hold steady the pairing of a digital device display system with a magnifying device.